


Дискурс по поводу неадекватности одеяла (A Discourse on the Inadequacy of a Duvet)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Написано по заявке: Шерлок все время крадет одеяло, когда спит в постели с Джоном, потому что хочет, чтобы Джон лег поближе, но, конечно, попросить об этом не желает. Сначала Джон возмущается, но потом понимает, чего хочет Шерлок, и более чем счастлив подчиниться.





	Дискурс по поводу неадекватности одеяла (A Discourse on the Inadequacy of a Duvet)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Discourse on the Inadequacy of a Duvet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571511) by [guns_and_poses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guns_and_poses/pseuds/guns_and_poses). 



Книжка, которую читает Джон, совсем не интересна, и это, похоже, хорошо служит своей цели. Веки Джона тяжелеют, и через несколько секунд после выключения света он засыпает. Джон спит, пока вся его левая сторона внезапно не замерзает от потока холодного воздуха.

— Шерлок!

— Хм?

Джон смотрит на складки одеяла на стороне, где спит Шерлок, затем на его лицо.

— Ты опять за свое!

Шерлок даже не утруждается открыть глаза.

— Пытаюсь уснуть? Да. То, с чем ты сейчас крайне бесполезен. Иронично, ведь именно ты посоветовал мне лечь спать. Я в порядке, — слово «в порядке» звучит неразборчиво, поскольку Шерлок зевает. — Черт тебя подери!

Джон усмехается.

— Шерлок, я поймал тебя заваливающимся на кухонный стол посреди эксперимента. Еще несколько секунд, и ты упал бы лицом в контейнер с личинками жука. Думаю, что соглашусь со своей рекомендацией, — Джон возвращается к книге и быстро пролистывает ее без разбора, пропуская страницы пачками, пока не доходит до задней обложки. — И ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Ты опять перетянул на себя одеяло.

— Это были личинки сверчка. И ничего я не перетянул!

— Ну конечно! Только я опять сплю без одеяла.

— Я уже объяснял это три ночи назад. Обстоятельно!

— Ты пробормотал что-то неопределенно научное, перевернулся и сделал вид, что уснул.

— Я не притворялся. И в этом объяснении не было ничего «неопределенного». Я просто указал на тот факт, что до нескольких недель назад ты спал в этой постели в одиночку и что твой, скажем так, небольшой размер, немного уменьшал ресурс одеяла. С учетом общей тенденции занимать более центральную часть кровати это объясняет, почему ты еще не сталкивался с этой проблемой, — Шерлок подавил еще один зевок. — Тем не менее, в настоящее время сочетание моего тела, вытесняющего дополнительный объем пододеяльного пространства, и смещения твоей спальной позиции по отношению к периметру кровати привело к неадекватности одеяла, о чем ты упорно и нудно твердишь.

Джон еле слышно смеется.

— Шерлок, терпеть не могу рушить любые… целомудренные иллюзии, которые ты питаешь по отношению ко мне, но ты не первый человек, с которым я делю постель. Но сталкиваюсь с этой проблемой впервые.

В выдохе Шерлока слышится едва заметный рык.

— Возможно, эти люди предпочитали спать без одеяла и с радостью отдавали его тебе.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока.

— Я совершенно уверен, что заметил бы этот момент.

Шерлок на мгновение распахивает глаза.

— Да неужели? Ты не самый наблюдательный человек, особенно когда устаешь.

Джон собирается отстаивать свою точку зрения, но вдруг замечает позу Шерлока, которую видит уже много ночей. Шерлок лежит на спине. Его левая рука, которая ближе к Джону, согнута и находится под подушкой. Джон вдруг понимает, что грудь Шерлока в футболке доступна, а голова и все тело фактически тянутся к Джону. Такое ощущение, что сам Шерлок и Шерлокова сторона кровати очень рады принять Джона. Разумеется, они выглядят гораздо более привлекательными, чем его собственная сторона, с учетом того, что там находится и одеяло.

Джон белозубо усмехается, осененный догадкой, чего Шерлок не видит.

— Ладно, ты победил. Зря я с тобой спорил.

Губы Шерлока кривятся.

— Это точно!

— Ты, очевидно, все продумал.

На лице Шерлока появляется улыбка.

— Разумеется.

— И ты абсолютно прав. Как обычно.

Улыбка превращается в ухмылку.

— Это было так сложно? — Шерлок слегка меняет положение руки и наклоняет голову. Эта позиция частично олицетворяет самодовольное ожидание и искреннее приглашение от каждой клеточки тела.

— Все очевидно, — продолжает Джон. — Ты согласишься, что самое логичное в этой ситуации — купить одеяло большего размера и закрыть эту проблему на будущее.

Резкий вдох, улыбка исчезает. Шерлок открывает глаза.

— Это не… — он вытаскивает руку и кладет ее на одеяло, плотно укутываясь. — Да, — подтверждает Шерлок напряженно и добавляет тихо. — Это самое разумное в сложившейся ситуации.

Джон улыбается и качает головой. Откладывает книгу, выключает свет и ложится. Придвигается к Шерлоку, чувствуя его удивление, когда прикасается к его руке, приподнимает ее и подлезает под одеяло. Джон прижимается к Шерлоку и кладет голову ему на грудь, левой рукой поглаживает по животу, и Шерлок осторожно обнимает его за талию.

— Хотя полагаю, — зевает Джон, — при большом одеяле у меня не будет повода спать, прижимаясь к тебе. А мне это очень нравится!

В наступившей тишине Шерлок обнимает Джона крепче и театрально вздыхает, что могло бы показаться насмешкой, если бы не плохо скрываемая нежность.

— Ты такой сентиментальный, Джон! — правая рука Шерлока находит левую руку Джона и накрывает ее. — Граничит с прилипчивостью!

— Не спорю! И меня от этого просто тошнит, — Джон одним движением переплетается с Шерлоком ногами.

— Ммм, — Шерлок издает довольный звук и целует Джона в макушку. — Жалкое зрелище!


End file.
